


Heartache

by Andrea250



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Taka, Cold Toru, Hurt No Comfort, Love is never what you want it to be, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Toxic Relationship, possible one-sided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "All you are ever good at is running away!" Taka screamed at the wall.The door slammed shut behind the guitarist leaving Taka alone in their hotel room, it is late, Taka wanted to talk, and Toru did not. This night is a reminder of how casual these encounters are, it is not nothing new, they are stuck in this never-ending tango.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 6





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all fictional and for this story line I did OOCness and even thought I wish Toruka is real... they do not belong to me and they are human so this is just all for fun and to continue writing. This is my first fanfic for this fandom (not in general if you are a kpopstan I write kpop fanfics as well.) and so I hope you all will go easy on me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

__

_**Song: Sign of the Times (The Rose Woosung x Lee Chansol (superband cover))** _

__

_**Taka &Toru (I like to add photos of how I want them to look for each story I write for my fanfics.)** _

__

__

_**A/N: This is all fictional and for this story line I did OOCness and even thought I wish Toruka is real... they do not belong to me and they are human so this is just all for fun and to continue writing. This is my first fanfic for this fandom (not in general if you are a kpopstan I write kpop fanfics as well.) and so I hope you all will go easy on me.** _

_**Enjoy!** _

**_ 3rd Persons P.O.V: _ **

"All you are ever good at is running away!" Taka screamed at the wall.

The door slammed shut behind the guitarist leaving Taka alone in their hotel room after a successful performance in Europe, it is late, Taka wanted to talk, and Toru did not. This night is a reminder of how casual these encounters are, it is not nothing new, they are stuck in this never-ending tango.

All he wanted is for Toru to explain his side of the argument or misunderstandings, Taka just wants to see why the younger is eager to leave his sight at the start.

Did the vocalist do something wrong?

What is the problem?

How can he do this to Takahiro!

Why must he keep falling without a safety net.

He had to remember the plunge is dangerous beyond the blankets and at any moment he could hit the ground before he gets the chance to fly. He could not handle the smoke that fills his mind as he watches their relationship set up in flames, they were bound to react in such aggressive manner.

Taka knew that their relationship might not survive the fallout this time and it brought waves of fear into his calm springs. It made his heart rage, as the anxiety filled storm that brews in his self and he hated this feeling of weakness because he is not like this!

The only person that holds this power is that stupid gachapin looking mother hugger and he wanted to just punch his handsome face in, his heart felt the flood gate of emotions build up and begging to release but he stood his ground.

Fuck Toru!

Fuck his own stupid emotions!

Fuck love!

Fuck everything!

He did not need this right now! This fucking shit show, he would not fall apart over him once more because all it did was make him yearn and long in a sappy way. Snot bubbles and ugly glob of tears is what he is decreased to if he keeps trying to run after the younger all the time- god he feels pathetic- but love does that.

Crazy, stupid, deaf, and blind!

All he wanted is for Toru to face him, a little bit of fucking honesty, instead of resorting to cold shoulders and black out nights. It is fucked up, how he acts like he did not just smash his heart into fucking pieces and making a fool out of the smaller vocalist.

He did not want this!

Why should he suffer?

Isn't he good enough... or was he just another warm body for the guitarist? He understood how his sexual adventures felt in this moment as he looks back on the nature of their relationship.

Primal need and wants, it was there before him, how could he not see that Toru only needed him when he wanted someone to use! Taka had it all backwards!

Toru does not love him!

He loves Toru... but the blonde does not share those sentiments and it breaks his heart, when his almond eyes grew two size bigger in shape. How his eyebrows crease into sharp black arches and his heart beats against his rib cage for a sweet release.

He felt cheap but this is his karma, right? He knows that this is not how karma actually works- comes in his next life and stuff- but he felt like this is his revenge. For every heart he broke, it all seemed to come back around and so this is heartache?

It tastes like room temp coffee and stale week-old pizza; it is disgusting concoction of loathing and sadness with a dash of self-deprecation. He wanted to lay in his bed he made and rot there with his ideocracy- how pitiful?

He should have seen this from the get-go, but his body betrayed his mind within minutes as soon as Toru caressed his burning skin and their skies collide into one creating beams of desire and lust. It all became too much as his mind replays those fateful nights and how they meant everything to him and nothing to the younger.

What a fucking joke!

He did not deserve this or maybe he did? What comes around goes around and it came in the form of the one person he without a doubt loves and trust, what a sick fucking jokes this world is. Maybe he should have become a comedian because his life right now is a joke, and everyone seems to be laughing but him...how pathetic is he?

To cry over that stupid gachapin!

He silently starts to chuckle at this conclusion as tears pour silently down his pale cheeks and his lungs are trying to come up for air as the room starts to feel like a sea of misery, it makes Taka weep, how could he? He should have seen it coming.

He loves Toru and he always will and that is the sad part.

He will always chase after him and Yamashita Toru knew that Moriuchi Takahiro would always be his toy. He is stuck in this never-ending dance and the blonde can leave and comeback whenever he likes but Taka will forever be ensnared for as long as the younger wishes and even then, he will never let the vocalist leave.

Taka is his and no one can have him!

Toru is his kryptonite.

All he thought about was falling asleep and waking up to those round and intense orbs, smoother himself in his welcoming embrace, come undone by his gentle and sorrowful words, he could sink into him and wouldn't fight the currents that are Yamashita Toru.

He loves him so bad; it hurts so good; he would allow him to keep hurting him. Take all those spiteful non-verbal signs, lose his mind to those deceitful smirks, and his whole body betrays his mind when the younger pulls him into sugar coated kisses and his tongue ready to tear him down with venomous curses. Yet, he would take it all, it is okay if it hurts, because Yamashita Toru is the one that could reel him in without a fight.

He wanted the blonde male to only look at him even if it is hateful, lustful, or bored. He did not care because at the end of the day he will be by his side and call Taka's name with need and want, it is what he wants. Is to be wanted and loved...even if it is killing him.

He fell silent as he could hear horns honk and upbeat music coming from somewhere in between the rooms of this fateful night. He just sat on the bed with his knees rucked under his weight and the lights off, only allowing the moon to be his trusted companion. He takes a deep breathe allowing the air to slowly fall down his lungs and cloud his regret that is seeping into to his bones. He never knew how to leave things be when it came to the leader but it is because he cares and wants what is best but he is always impaled by those spears of anger and annoyance, but he will take it all till he is black and blue and barely standing.

His love for him is unconditional and unwavering, he would gladly burn for the guitarist. He felt pathetic but when you are in love it is limitless in the sky and so he will wait for Toru no matter what.

Yamashita Toru is his fate.

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I hope you enjoy it and I will continue to improve and do better and I am sorry for this sad ending. Thank you for reading up till now !


End file.
